


Changes

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tommy Shelby, Omegaverse typical sexism, Probably non-linear narrative?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: With everything that has been going on, Tommy can't help to ponder in all the changes that have taken place in the last few months. And in the ones that are about to come.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	1. Reminiscing

The crispy air felt good against his heated skin, summer sun shining behind some ever-present clouds in the country side. Tommy is out in the pasture, longingly looking at his horses lazily eating grass. Looking at them, the omega can’t help but think how things have change in the past three months since Alfie moved to Arrow House. For starters, Tommy can no longer ride his horses (although that’s more because of how advanced is the pregnancy and less because the alpha moved in) and the omega wants nothing more than to prepare one and ride into the forest but he’s now well into his sixth month and what once was a small bump is now a very distended belly and his days of riding horses were left in the past.

Last time he was on horse was around his fifth month, the belly at the time wasn’t that large (it seems like in the last month the baby simply decided to grow twice their size) so Tommy decided to leave Alfie’s watchful eyes and go for a quiet ride around the house. He had been riding for no more than twenty minutes when Alfie found him because Cyril barked in his direction. The alpha had lost his temper, yelling at him when he got close enough, and begged him to step down when Tommy tried to reason that he wasn’t racing, just a lazy stroll with his horse. Ultimately, the omega caved and said “ten more minutes” which Alfie reluctantly granted. Later, when he tried to come down the horse, Tommy almost fell because he lost his footing, and couldn’t stretch quite as much and his bump was in the way and Alfie yelled at him some more and that was when Tommy admitted that his gravity center is changing and he can no longer ride his horses, much to his dismay.

With one last longing sigh, Tommy moves away from the sight in front of him and starts walking back towards the house, Cyril walking besides him. Tommy smiles down at the mastiff, lightly petting him on top of his big head, and can’t help but think that this is another of the things that has change. During the first few weeks after they moved in, Cyril seemed happy to follow Charlie around de house, or wandering on his own to sniff and discover new places but when Tommy’s belly became a bit more prominent the gentle giant of a dog seemed to be by his side whenever Charlie was down for nap or playing with his toys, when Alfie noticed his – _their_ – dog’s behavior he went off and said the mastiff was a fucking traitor for liking the Shelby boys better than the man who fucking raised him. At the alpha’s outburst Tommy simply raised one brow and continued petting Cyril.

Tommy grew up trying to pet every dog that stood in front of him but never had one of his own, and with Charlie around and a new baby coming his way he didn’t think he would spend that much time with the mastiff but Cyril apparently decided to claim Tommy as his new favorite human and would always come to nap by his feet when the omega was in the drawing room or walking side by side around the property, checking the stables or just relaxing on the sitting room.

Tommy puts a hand on his belly feeling the baby stretching inside him kicking him, and can’t help but remember the first time the baby gave him an honest to god kick.

* * *

He had been sitting on the floor in front of the lit fireplace, back resting against the sofa, Cyril’s head resting on his lap and pressed against his belly. Charlie was already down for the night and Alfie was supposed to arrive any minute now from his two days trip to London in search of a Jew chef for them to hire.

Tommy was with one hand idly stroking Cyril down his back and the other resting on top of his belly, the baby was a bit active, with tiny movements here and there until they settle down but then he felt it, right where his hand was, a kick.

His baby’s first real kick.

Startled, Cyril moves from his position to look at the belly then up to Tommy’s smiling face, “did you feel that, boy?” An unexpected sound leaves the omega’s lips −a surprise mix between a laugh and a sob−, both hands pressed against the soft curve of his belly hoping to feel a kick again, Cyril even presses his snout against it to see if he can feel it too. And they do, and Tommy can see his stomach moving with his baby’s movements and for a second he’s a bit weird out but Cyril’s happy bark distracts him enough to look at him, “that was the baby, you felt it? They was kicking.” The mastiff gives another happy bark before launching towards the omega to lick him in the face without an ounce of respect for personal space, but Tommy doesn’t care, not right now when he just felt his baby kick so he just accepts the dog’s sloppy kisses and in return he pets him in the neck and down the back.

They stay like that until they are interrupted by Alfie’s voice from the doorway, “should I be worried that you now prefer his company over mine?” He says, coming closer.

“Were you talking to me or the dog?” The omega looks up at his mate with a smile dancing on his lips, “because I think we can agree Cyril prefers to be with me, right, boy?” Cyril barks, whether to agree with what Tommy said or no, isn’t quite clear.

“Now that’s fucking rude, innit, no need to rub it in.” He comes closer, “were you guys celebrating somethin’ or you just missed being kissed?”

“Help me up and I’ll tell you.” The alpha does. “Here, give me your hand.” Once again the alpha does as is told, and Tommy moves the hand and places it on the same spot where he felt the previous two kicks.

“Are we waiting on somethin’ or−?” An in that moment Alfie felt it too.

Up until that moment, the baby had barely move, just little butterfly flutters, nothing too strong but still an exciting experience for the mated couple. But this? Feeling the baby actually making themselves known with strong kicks? All completely new.

That night was the first time Alfie Solomons didn’t mustered a witty response; he was found completely speechless. So they stayed there, holding each other and kissing with Cyril bumping into their legs every now and then asking for some attention.

* * *

When Tommy gets inside the house with Cyril right behind him, he spots Frances coming down the stairs and before he can ask anything she’s already saying “Mr. Solomons is in the library upstairs with little Charlie. Tea has already been served, sir.” Tommy prides himself in not being predictable but apparently he is, and that’s also one of the things that has change in the past few months; he has asked the whereabouts of his mate one too many times to his head of staff that now she’s able to answer him before he actually asks the question; he knows every staff member in his house loves having Alfie around, because it means Tommy is less prone to survive on whiskey and despair alone, plus for some reason they find the alpha funny and they always listen to his stories from the past. Tommy thanks her and goes to find them, Cyril for his part decides to stay on the first floor.

The omega is glad that Charlie now likes to spend time with Alfie, because the first few days the boy was a bit shy whenever he faced Alfie by himself in the odd cases when Cyril wasn’t around, or hiding behind Tommy’s legs if Alfie happened to show up out of nowhere, but little by little Charlie got used to the alpha’s presence, following him around and listening whenever Alfie tells him something about Cyril or teaching him a trick, he also started to give the alpha pictures that he drew and Tommy couldn’t be happier because of that.

So what he finds in the library is something that he has come used to by now, Charlie on the floor munching on a cookie and playing with his wooden train while Alfie reads aloud a book of his preference, sometimes making silly voices only to make the young boy laugh. Without interrupting them he goes to sit next to his mate on the sofa; Charlie grins at him but continues to play and eating, and Alfie barely checks him out by the corner of his glasses but continues reading.

After a few minutes though, Charlie seems to grow bored of playing so he crawls on the sofa and settles in his father’s arms to comfortably listen to the alpha. It doesn’t take long for the boy’s breath to even out signaling he fell asleep, tiny face nuzzled on his father’s neck, one hand gripping the collar of his sweater.

This is another one of the things that has changed and is how much more time he spends with his son and how much more tactile they have become with one another, Charlie is of course absolutely delighted about it but as of late most of their interactions end up with Charlie falling asleep on him, just like right now. “He’s been doing that a lot lately, why is that?” Tommy asks, interrupting Alfie mid-sentence, at the frown appearing in the older man’s face the omega awkwardly shrugs before continuing, “He used to fall asleep on me when he was a baby but at three years old? Isn’t he a bit old to be doing that?”

Alfie marks the page he was currently at and simply says “it’s because of your scent, love.” And puts the book down in the table next to the sofa.

“My scent? Why? Has it change?”

“Of course it has. You’re pregnant, love, and you’re giving of a nesting scent so to Charlie there,” with his chin he motions to the sleeping boy tucked safely in his father’s arms, with his face hidden in Tommy’s neck, blond hair tickling the omega’s nose, “you smell like home. Your scent now is warmer, plus it has a milky undertone and kids, specially lads as young as Charlie, they feel naturally attracted to that.”

Tommy stays silent for a moment, only humming and kissing his son on his temple. Knowing that now does makes sense that his son has claimed him as a napping place; he can’t say he’s mad about it. “And for you? Has it change?”

Alfie moves closer to his mate and step-son, hand coming to rest on the back of the sofa and smiles at the omega, “you smell like me, and you and our child, it’s warm and unique and mine to cherish.” He bends down to lay a soft kiss on Tommy’s temple and with the other hand he touches Charlie’s soft blond baby hair, lightly scenting him and Tommy can’t help but think that’s something that has changed too. As Charlie grew more comfortable with Alfie, Alfie too grew more comfortable with reaching to pat Charlie on the head, or sit him on his knees and with time, Tommy noted, the alpha started to unconsciously scent mark the boy, meaning he started to see him as his own. Tommy hasn’t said anything about it yet and neither has Alfie, they just know it happens and let it be. Good. If nothing bad happens, Alfie would be in Charlie’s life for way longer than Grace was, so it was good to see them bonding.

They stay seated like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying the silent company until Charlie grew too heavy on his arms and the baby started kicking as if in to show their discomfort. Tommy grunts uncomfortable, “Can you take him to his bedroom?”

“You okay?” He asks as he stands up, not without a grunt of his own −because Alfie is always too compelled to act like an old man− and gently takes the boy into his arms, trying not to jostle him too much.

“Yeah, just the baby started kicking and I don’t want to wake him up.” Both of his hands come to rest on his belly, moving them in small circles to try and calm the baby. “Come back, eh? Want to talk to you about somethin’.”

“Alright.” With that, the alpha is out of the library.

Tommy in the meantime eats the cookies and drinks the somewhat still warm tea while he waits for his mate to come back. And a few minutes later, he does.

“So, you wanted to talk ‘bout somethin’?” He asks, seating back down on his previous spot, body facing his mate.

“Yeah.” Tommy puts down the teacup. “I’ve been thinking−”

“That’s never good.” Alfie says, clearly not caring about interrupting.

“Clearly, it has its moments.” He looks pointedly at his belly.

“Yeah, you definitely weren’t thinking then.”

“Neither were you, so that’s that. Also, when the baby is born we shouldn’t tell them they was the product of a deal.”

“A very satisfactory deal. With more than one happy ending.” Alfie chuckles at his own joke but one very pointed look from Tommy shuts him up. “Sorry. Tell us about what you were thinking.”

“I’m going to stop working. Or rather I’m going to stop going to the office, the baby is getting bigger with every passing week and driving is getting uncomfortable. Plus, Bentleys aren’t made for pregnant people.” He is most definitely not pouting.

Alfie looks at him, squinting his eyes, “you’re getting more tire with every drive, aren’t ya?”

The younger man is quiet for a moment, not wanting to admit their little spawn is eating away his energy, but then he softly admits, “yeah.”

“But that’s not all of it, is it?” He might be retired but he’s mind is still as sharp as ever.

Tommy doesn’t want to talk about it, he really doesn’t because it makes him sound like a whiny, weak omega stereotype but it’s something that is actually affecting their business and his mood, so after taking a big breathe he finally says, “alphas are being cunts that don’t seem to like the idea of dealing with a pregnant omega in a position of power, never mind that a few months ago they liked making deals with me.” He can’t help rolling his eyes.

“A few months ago you weren’t mated, so clearly they felt more attracted to you and more inclined to doing business with you because you were available and used to smell more enticing than now. Not that that’s an excuse to be a cunt not wanting to do business with you.”

“You know, I took over the Peaky Blinders because I know how to think, how to plan ahead and I think quick on my feet, I fought in the fucking war, was a fucking Sargent Major in charge of my own unit and won two fucking gallantry medals, but the moment those fuckers saw me with a bump they claimed I’m no longer worthy of their fucking time, that I should be at home tending to your every need. Apparently that’s what decent omegas do, no matter if they are fucking gangsters.” Alfie doesn’t dare to say a word, not even a snarky comment, clearly this was a sensitive topic for Tommy so he lets him take all of it out of his chest, out of his mind. “I’m a successful omega gangster in a world ruled by a bunch of cock headed alphas, I created my family’s company, everything legal came from my fucking efforts but none of that seems to matter because I’m heavy with child.” And just like that, the fight seems to leave his body, leaving him tired on the sofa, with swollen ankles and a stiff back.

“I think that’s the most I’ve heard you say in one go.” He hopes he doesn’t sound like he’s mocking Tommy; he definitely doesn’t want to make him angry again, at least not at him.

“Call emotional or hormonal, and I’ll make you sleep with the horses.” Tommy stares at him and Alfie has to lift his hands as a sign of peace.

“Bunch of cunts, if you ask me, the whole lot of them that ever made you feel like you were just a baby making machine or somethin’ ridiculous like that. If you want them dead, I can make it happen and we don’t even have to leave the house.” Tommy smiles the tiniest of smiles at that, he knows the alpha is joking but if he were to say yes to that proposal he has no doubt in mind that Alfie can make it happen, nonetheless he refuses. “What about the company? Gonna leave the wild beast you call brother in charge?”

“No. I plan to call a family meeting as soon as possible, gonna ask Polly to fill in for me at the office, I’ll oversee everything from here, and Arthur will do what he’s been doing so far. All plans have to be approved by me.”

“Just like that.”

“Just like that.” He shrugs.

“Hm. Good talk. Should we go to bed now?” Alfie makes a move to stand but suddenly his lap is full with one of his mate’s legs.

“There’s one more thing I’d like to discuss.” Alfie looks down at the leg resting on his lap then up to Tommy, the question on his face as clear as water. “And I want a massage on my calf. I’m carrying your child, I deserve it.” He says with a straight face.

After an unofficial stare down, Alfie starts massaging his legs and Tommy lets out a happy sigh, “what’s this other thing then, eh?”

“I need someone to take over the gin production, and I was thinking maybe you could do it.”

“You want to get me out the house, Thomas?”

“Chances are that you are going to get too overprotective and forbid me to use the fucking stairs, so yeah, I want to get you out of the house. Two or three times a week would do just fine.”

“Two or three times, he says.” Alfie grunts for a while, still massaging the tense calf before asking, “you fucking serious?”

“I need someone who knows their way around liquor production. You don’t take it but have a good nose for it, you’ll be able to improve my recipe.” Tommy nudges him with his feet, making the alpha look at him. “Don’t want you out of the house, but I thought it would be good if you had something to do, besides fussing over me. And I need someone I can trust and since you’re my mate and can no longer betray me without facing the wrath of my entire family and probably cause yourself a lot of unnecessary pain by breaking our bond, I thought you would be perfect for the job.”

“So you want me to do the respectable alpha thing and step up to do something my fragile, pregnant omega can’t do?” Alfie knows, alright, he _knows_ that Tommy hates being degraded to his second gender, and he’ll probably pay for saying that but he can’t quite help the grin forming on his lips.

Tommy gives him one of his famous soulless stares, “be a cunt again and next time I’m blowing you, I’ll reap your fucking balls off and feed them to you, and it won’t be very kosher.”

Alfie is shocked at such threat but can’t contain the laugh that suddenly runs through him forgetting about the massage he was supposed to be doing, much to the omega’s despair.

“Glad to see that not even pregnancy has slow down your thirst for blood.”

“Glad I can make you laugh.” Tommy says, with a monotone voice and unimpressed blue eyes.

“Now, no need to be bitter ‘bout a good laugh, eh?” His hands come back to their previous job of massaging the leg situated on his lap. “What do you think your crazy brother and scary aunt are going to say when you tell them you want me taking over he gin production?”

“They are going to argue, say you always were after the company and me money, but you sold everything in London so clearly you aren’t after money and power, and I know you don’t like Small Heath and just the thought of having to be there upsets you so that’s how I know taking over my liquor production was never part of the deal. That’s why I want you to oversee it and to improve the recipe, because you never wanted to. Plus, you have experience.”

“I’ll do it only for the pleasure of knowing it’ll drive your brother even crazier than he already is.”

“Great.” He puts down his leg and with some awkwardness he stands up. “I’ll draw a contract then.”

“Tomorrow.” Alfie grabs him by the wrist, pulling him down to straddle his lap, belly pressed softly against his own body. “Right now, I’m gonna have my wicked way with you if you are up for it.”

Tommy looks down at the alpha, arms coming to rest around his neck, hands playing with the soft strands of hair in the back of his head, “I’m too heavy to be sitting on top of you.”

“Love, you could be nine months pregnant with triplets and still wouldn’t be too heavy to sit on top of me.” He pushes up to capture his mate’s lips in a kiss, but a hard pull on his hair make him stop.

“I hope you didn’t get me pregnant with triplets, Mr. Solomons.”

“With a baby and Charlie boy, I think we’ll have are hands full, but we won’t know for sure until they are born, now, won’t we?” Alfie gives him a toothy grin and what is Tommy supposed to do besides rolling his eyes before leaning down to kiss him?.

In the end, Alfie gets to have his wicked way with a very willing Tommy.

* * *

**[tumblr](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/) **


	2. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes, some family meetings, and a dinner invitation.

The last time they had a family meeting was a after Arthur found out Tommy was pregnant, after that the omega had called them all to his house −mainly because he knew Arthur wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret, plus Tommy did attacked someone and outed himself as a pregnant omega in a pub, so chances were that all of Birmingham would know in twenty-four hours, so there wasn’t any reason to keep it a secret any longer− and informed them of his pregnancy and that Alfie Solomons has retired from the gangster world and is now his mate. Now that was a family meeting Tommy would rather forget ever happened.

* * *

He had been seating alone in the drawing room, waiting for his family to arrive while Alfie was playing with Charlie and Cyril, he would join them later. Then, one by one the entered and took their seats, most of them looking at Tommy seated behind his desk with a questioning look on their faces −much like they did when they went to prison.

“Well, I know you are all wondering why I called this meeting.” The omega says once everyone is in the room.

“This isn’t a repetition from the last time we were all here, brother, is it?”

“No, Arthur, this is no repetition from last year. I called you here because I have something to announce, something you already know.” at that point the door is opened revealing Alfie

“Sorry I’m late everyone, Charlie turned out to be better at hide and seek than I anticipated, took me some time to find him.” He enters the room as if he owned it, he says hello to Ada and Polly, and claps a hand around Arthur’s shoulder once he’s close to him, “Hello, Arthur, long time no see.” Tommy can see his brother clenching his fists, veins making an appearance on his forehead and nostrils widening and yet he says,

“Shalom, Alfie.” Through gritted teeth. After all, he promised Tommy he wouldn’t fight his the other alpha unless he was acting like a cunt. Alfie moves to situate himself by the window, his back turned to the room and everyone who didn’t already know kept looking from Tommy to the other alpha.

“Everyone, this is Alfie Solomons. We used to have business with him back in London. Now, I want to make clear that Mr. Solomons here has retired from the business and his presence here isn’t a threat.”

“Then why we here, Tom?” Johnny Dogs, ever the impatient.

“I’m never invited to these meeting, so I really one to know what’s going on.” His baby brother says, seated next to Ada and trying to look like he belongs there.

“Shut up, Finn.”

“No, Arthur, that’s alright. Let him talk. The reason I called you all here isn’t relayed to business, that’s why you’re here, Finn, it’s family related.” Tommy really doesn’t want to say what he needs to say next; he would really just rather pop up one day with a baby and a mate and wish that they all would go along with it, no questions asked. “A few of you already know this and its bound to be known sooner or later so I prefer so come clean now: I’m five months pregnant and Alfie here is the father, he’s also my mate.” At that the alpha turned around to face the room, staring down to everyone present as if daring them to say something against their mating. His stance was defensive, ready to protect his mate and baby.

There was a moment of silence that followed that statement, no one dare to say a word −not even by the ones who already knew−, everyone absorbing this bit of information, and then Curly −bless him− broke the silence with an exited giggle and heartfelt congratulations ( _“A baby is always a cause of celebration, Tom, creating new life is exiting and I think you’ll do great.”_ )

The different reactions were definitely a rollercoaster: Finn, for some reason, was ecstatic at the idea and didn’t hesitate to congratulate him ( _“That’s amazing, Tommy, you are growing a baby! Congratulations!_ ” and then he was all over Alfie, asking him questions god knows about what); uncle Charlie asked him how he was doing, if everything was good with the baby ( _“Are you happy, Tom?”, “Yes, and so is Charlie”, “Your mum would be happy too. Congratulations.”_ ); Lizzie simply looked at him with such hurt in her eyes, as if somehow he betrayed her by mating with somebody else −Tommy hadn’t even mated with Grace, who he actually loved, and even if it were possible to form a mating bond between an omega and a beta he still wouldn’t form one with Lizzie, he has always seen her as an outlet to his frustrations and needs, but not anymore− but she too congratulated him in a soft voice and misty eyes. Thankfully, Ada and Polly helped with cutting the tension that fell on the room, they congratulated both of them again and moving ono the dinning for food and drink, so they can all celebrate. It was stiff and uncomfortable but there was booze involved so that didn’t last for long.

It was needless to say that by the end of the day Tommy was sporting a terrible headache.

* * *

It was four days later that all the board members got together at the office (Tommy didn’t feel like discussing this specific topic on his house, plus if everything goes according to his plan, this would be his last day at the company’s office), and in the meantime Tommy had already made a draft for Alfie’s contract, both agreeing in how much the alpha should be paid and Tommy thinks his family will agree too.

That morning they drove together and now they were waiting for Polly and Ada to arrive from London, Arthur was already in his office but didn’t want to be in Tommy’s because of Alfie −they are on polite terms, Tommy doesn’t expect them to be besties.

“You think they’ll agree?” The alpha asks out of the blue.

Tommy puts down the papers he had been reading to look up at his mate, “they’ll have to once the baby arrives, may as well do it now.”

“I know that, silly boy, I meant me working here.” At that point the door is open revealing the rest of the attendees coming in.

“Guess we’ll find out right now.” In the past the omega would have stand up but with all the extra weight he is carrying now he can’t be bother to do so. “Morning, everybody.” His family took a seat, all looking expectantly at him for some answers.

“Why you called us here, Thomas?” Polly asked, lighting a cigarette.

“I’ve called you here because I have two I want to inform you, and I want us to vote on them too. One, is that I’ll stop coming to work here, I’ll be dealing with the paper work from home and I want you, Pol, to be in charge here.”

That statement led to a concerned “you’re not feeling well, Tom?” from his sister at the same time that Arthur said “is this fucker telling you not to work anymore?” with the clear intention to punch Alfie who is standing by the window looking at them.

“I’m feeling okay, Ada, that’s not why I want to stay at home. It’s getting harder to drive and I there are a bunch of fuckers that don’t want to deal with me in this state and because I don’t have the energy to stab every cunt that looks at me the wrong way I’ve decided to just deal with things from home and have Polly be the face until I come back.” He looks at his aunt, “you’ll continue with your work as treasurer of the company, there will be of course a raised in your payment for doing part of my job. Arthur, you’ll continue with your job and will accompany Pol whenever she has to go to any meetings, alright?” Arthur is quick to agree with a confident _“yes, Tom”_ , but clearly his aunt isn’t easily persuaded.

“How much is the raise?” The older omega asks.

“It’ll be a 5% raise.”

“Make it an 8% and I’ll do it.”

“Do we all agree on Polly being in charge here until I come back, and with her salary being raise in an 8%?” He puts his hand up and looks at his family members do the same with no hesitation. “Good. Now, about the other thing−”

“Why do I feel like it involves this one over here?” Polly says, the suspicious in her voice as clear as water, jerking her chin to point at Alfie leaning against a window.

“I want us to vote to put Alfie in charge of the distillery.” Before there’s time for them to chime in with some protests, Tommy raises his hand to stop them and continues, “Now, I know what’s going inside your heads, and it’s not that, alright? It was my idea, not Alfie’s. The recipe is good but not perfect and I don’t have the nose to work on it nor the stomach to taste it, alright? And Alfie has experience.” He pulls out the contract draft he has made, “I want him to oversee production and work on perfecting the recipe, and we both have agreed to this salary.” He extends it to Polly for her to read it and pass to the rest.

“Tell me, Alfie,” Ada says, contract in her hand, “do you have experience with gin?”

“No, but I’ve tried a few batches of yours and I know what is missing, I also know how Americans like their drinks.” Alfie knows she has no ill intention, just pure curiosity. At his answer, Ada simply hums in acknowledgement, apparently satisfied with it.

“I still don’t like it, Tom, seems too sudden." Arthur, ever the suspicious one, says and stands up to the bar in the corner, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“You don’t have to like it, brother, just have to understand that I can’t keep coming and that Alfie is our best option for this. Don’t you trust me, brother?”

“You know I do, Tom, it’s him I don’t trust.” The older sibling says, downing his whiskey.

“Look, mate, I didn’t ask to be in charge of your fucking gin production, alright? I don’t even want to work, that’s why I sold everything back in Camden, but Tommy asked me to do it and I’ll do anything to make my pregnant mate happy including work in Small fucking Heath, alright? I didn’t want this, I didn’t ask for it, Tommy asked me and I said yes after talking it through. We clear on that?” Arthur simple mumbles under his breath. “Good.”

“Can we vote now?” Tommy says rubbing his temples, he just wants this to be over. “Those in favor of Polly being in charge until I get back raise their hands.” Him and the other three Shelby raise their hands. “Those in favor of Alfie overseeing the gin production raise their hands.” All three omegas raised theirs without a second thought, all looking at Arthur expectantly until he, too, raises his hand. “Alright then, today is my last day here. Polly, later I’ll brief you about what’s going on here on my end. Now, you are all dismissed.” At that there was a chorus of _“today is your last day?”_ , “ _you sure you’re feeling alright, Tom?”_ and _“why so sudden?”_ alongside with some suspicious looks thrown Alfie’s way. “Stop that, I just want to stop driving with what feels like extra 200 pounds on me, alright? I’m fine, we saw the doctor yesterday and said everything is looking good, so stop worrying.”

“Well, if you’re sure then we’ll leave you.” Polly, ever the voice of reason, says as she stands up making the other two follow suit. On her way out she leans into Alfie and softly says, “you better take care of him or you’ll be facing my rage.” And with a last wave she’s out of the office with the rest of the family, closing the door behind herself.

“Now, Tom, I don’t know if you know this but your family loves threatening. Or is it just with me?” Alfie looks between the closed door and his mate sitting behind his desk, hand rubbing his temples. “You feeling okay there, love?”

Tommy lets out a sigh as if he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, sometimes Alfie thinks he does or at least knows Tommy feels like he’s. “Yeah, I just need a minute.” He rubs his eyes before putting his glasses on and starts roaming through papers, separating them into two different piles: the one Polly will need, and the one he’ll need to take home.

Alfie sits in front of him, looks around the office, eyes never stopping in just the one object to try to absorb the most knowledge about Tommy, but still he keeps a careful eye in the little expressions that dance around his mate’s face to try and catch any form of discomfort or pain, but in the two hours they sit there nothing happens.

“Okay, I’m done. I’ll go talk to Polly and then we’ll go check on the distillery, then we’ll go home, alright? Wait here.” Tommy says, standing up with some papers in one hand and leaves the offices after a soft _‘alright, love’_ comes out of his mate’s lips.

Alfie didn’t have to wait for long, around just thirty minutes before Tommy comes back into the office to pick up some more documents and lock some drawers, “alright, let’s go.” Together they leave the office premise’s with only a side look from Lizzie. “It’s not too far away but I’d rather if we take the car anyways.”

“Alright, love.”

It isn’t surprising that Tommy chooses to drive −well, he’s isn’t exactly the one driving but that’s not the point−, with all the extra weight Tommy is carrying he has lost his menacing fast walk that was to typical of him and now instead he’s basically waddling everywhere and it will just get worse the closer to term he gets. Alfie has made a point to not bring it up and to stop anyone who tries to do so.

“Now, you’ve already been here” Tommy says once they entered the building, “but today I’ll introduce you to some of the workers, alright?.”

Tommy does exactly that and for the hour and a half they stayed there, Alfie met every single worker in the building, read the various recipes and looked over the equipment. By the end of it all, all the alpha can say is “I think I’ll need a new Ollie to run this place.”

“Why not get Ollie himself?” Tommy asks, as they drive back out of Small Heath and back to Arrow House.

“He’ll hate it here; shit, I hate it here. But I guess I can call him, you know?” Alfie says, looking at his mate before looking back at the road.

“He doesn’t have to come in every day you do, once or twice a week can be sufficient, help you settle and terrorize everyone before they discover you’re not as tough as you seem to be.” Alfie doesn’t look at him, but he knows, alright, he _knows_ that the omega is smirking. Alfie decides to be the bigger person here and doesn’t deign that comment with a reply. “By the way,” Tommy says after a few minutes in silence have passed, “does he knows that you mated with me? Does he even know that you’re still alive?”

“I saw Ollie when I went to London to find a good Jew chef so I sure as hell hope he knows I’m alive, or else the poor fucker is having some real hallucinations. But no, I haven’t told him yet that we are together.”

“He hates me, doesn’t he? Because of the hand grenade thing? I don’t blame him if he does, I know I scare the shit out of him.”

“You did scare the living shit out of him but you’re wrong. He doesn’t hate you.” He looks at Tommy before admitting, “he actually admires you; you know?”

“He does?” Tommy didn’t expect that. Ollie has always looked at him as if his presence is a burden.

“Think you’re brave for making your way to the top in a world ruled by ‘dick headed alphas’, his words not mine, can’t say he’s wrong though. But can’t agree more with him. You’ve had some major fucked ups but still you came out on top.” Uh. Well that’s another change.

Tommy doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, pondering over this new information. He never thought Ollie held such respect for him. Then he says, “you should invite him for dinner one day, he can stay the night and you guys can talk business then.”

“You just want to see his shocked face when he sees you’re pregnant.”

“Yes.” Alfie looks at him, as if expecting him to explain himself so he adds, “want to see if he’ll pass out. Or if he’ll yell at me.”

“I feel like he would yell at me more than you.”

“We’ll see.”

When they get to the house, Charlie runs up to them to greet them Cyril coming not too far behind, Alfie picks up the young boy and perches him on his good hip, “guess what, Charlie? Your daddy won’t be leaving the house every day to go to work, how about we celebrate with some good baking, eh?” Charlie shrieks in excitement and Alfie puts him back down so they can get moving towards the inside the house, heading for the kitchen.

Of all the changes that have taken place in the past couple of months, that one if probably his favorite. Seeing Charlie being happy and outgoing not only in his presence but also with Alfie, accepting him as part of his life, of their family. _‘He’s happy, Grace, I didn’t fucked him up’_ he can’t help but think to himself, _‘he’s gonna be okay, we’re going to be okay.’_ With that final thought he follows them inside.

* * *

“What the fuck are you doing living in a house like this, Alfie?” was the first thing Ollie said after parking his car in Arrow House, Alfie guiding him inside.

“I believe he’s fucking me.” Comes the answer from the stair, Tommy stepping out of the drawing room and walking towards them. “Hello, Ollie.”

The beta looked at Tommy, then down to the omega’s hand resting on his rounded belly, then back up to look at Tommy and Alfie’s grinning face. He was white, all colored drained from his face and he, in fact, looks like is about to pass out but he takes a big inhale and blurts out “you could have given me a warning, Alfie.”

“And make my mate miss the chance of seeing you almost passing out? You should know I’m a better man than that, Ollie.”

They get to the dining room, and talk about mated life, life in London and of gin and businesses, Alfie makes and offer and Ollie takes it. And Tommy can’t help but think that for the first time since they’ve known each other, Jews and Romanies are going to be working together without the potential threat of betrayal and fighting in each other.

Tommy thinks that is a nice change of events.

* * *

[ **tumblr** ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ kudos & comments are appreciated ♡

**Author's Note:**

> full disclaimer: i don't know a thing about pregnancies or kids, so if you see any inaccuracies please do let me know so i can change it.


End file.
